Chaotic Soul
by dragonwolf416
Summary: disney's Frozen done with a yu-gi-oh zexal twist
1. Chapter 1

This is Frozen done Yu-gi-oh zexal style

Main Cast

Yuma - Anna

Astral - Elsa

Rio- Hans

Tori - Kristoff

Utopia - Olaf

I will try to keep to Frozen but give it a Zexal twist. I won't give who the other are you will have to read to find out. This will also have ocs in it they be minor and not a big impact to the story. I don't own Frozen or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal

* * *

Chapter one: Chaotic Soul

* * *

Red dust flakes floated down and swirled around in the air then landed in water. The great sea shined with the light of the rising full moon. Many people walk to the shore. They were men but a young girl with green hair and hazel eye in clothes that were suited to the task that she was about to do. Her clothes were a pink jacket that went down to her knees, a blue shirt, a green skirt, and pink boots.

The little girl also had a companion who was also little. The being had blue hair, hazel eye, a blue blouse, a green skirt, and white wings. The being was a fairy. The two smallest workers walk with the older ones.

The men in jackets and boots ,of different colors, as well pick up shovels, buckets with lids and nets The men started to sing this help with the passing of time The men and little girl, whose name was Tori, started to shovel the wet sand at water's edge.

_Born of cold and ocean air_

_And acid rain combining..._

_This chaotic force both foul and fair_

_Has a chaotic soul worth mining_

When the shovels come up red dust was in the brown sand. The dust was chaos crystal worn away by the acid water and the cold wind. The dust could be mined from the water's edge and sold. People who did this job were called crystal dust merchants. Men usually did the minding job, But Tori want to be the first women to mind the powder. She watched the men and tried to copy them the first try caused her to miss the placement of her shovel.

_So cut to the soul, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

_Split the chaos apart!_

_And break the chaotic soul_

Men in the area had been mining for generations and know different ways of getting the dust. One was with the shovel but that also got the wet sand too. So the next item that they used was the nets. Tori was still trying to get her shovel in the ground her fairy friend help her up when she fell down.

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

The nets had special holes in them to allow the dust to pass through but not the sand . Half of the men draped the nets over the buckets, then the other half dumped the sand and dust on the nets separating the two powders.

_Beautiful!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous!_

_Cold!_

The worker start to put the buckets in carts that were horses drawn. By this time Tori was now separating the sand and dust into her own small pink bucket.

_Chaos has a magic, can't be controlled._

_Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!_

_Stronger than a hundred men! _

It was much more darker than when the miners had started. The men who had put the nets on the buckets lit the land turns to help the others see. Tori had her own land turn on as well.

_Hyup!_

Both the carts and the buckets were very full and the men were starting packing up their mining tools.

_Born of cold and ocean air_

_And acid rain combining!_

_This chaos force both foul and fair_

_Has a chaotic soul worth mining!_

A lot of the crystal dust was now in buckets and on the carts. some of the men climbed on the carts to make sure the buckets didn't fall off.

_Cut to the soul, cold and clear!_

_Strike for love and strike for fear!_

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

_Split the chaos apart!_

_Beware the chaotic soul..._

Tori quickly push her bucket on her small brown sled, them climb on. "Come on Cheer girl" . The fairy started to pull the sled after the men and their carts.

* * *

At the castle which was made of red and blue stone. In a room that was light blue in color a young boy sleep. The boy had blue hair and light tanned skin under a blue night shirt. The boy was sound asleep but his little brother wasn't.

The younger boy had black hair with red bangs, red eyes and tan skin under a yellow night shirt. "Astral, Astral wake up" the little boy said shaking his brother.

"Yuma go back to sleep" Astral said sleepily opening on of his eye a bit showing that he had a golden eye.

"But I can't" Yuma said flopping down on the bed and Astral "The sky awake so I'm wake and we have to play" as he said Yuma did a 'woe is me' pose.

"Play by yourself" Astral said sitting up and shoved Yuma to the floor.

Yuma hit the floor while there Yuma had to think what could get Astral to play the idea came to his mind getting back up on the bed he open his brother's other eye which was blue "Do you was to build a duel deck?" he said then put Astral's lid down.

Astral open both his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Both princes ran down the stairs and the hall. All the while Yuma was saying "Come on" and Astral shushing him. The stop in a large room.

"Make a field, make a field" Yuma said stopping in the middle of the room. Astral complied by swirling his hand around each other and made a red ball of energy. "Wow" Yuma's eyes went wide.

"Ready?" Astral asked.

Yuma nodded yes.

Astral though the red ball up once up high enough the ball exploded. The red energy fell to the floor and glowed "This is amazing" Yuma yelled jumping around.

"Watch is" Astral said then stomp on the floor making the floor glow more and some creature call duel monsters appeared as well.

The boys started to play with the monster that came out of no were. One of the creatures was a warrior in gray and yellow armor with a blue gem in its chest plate. The monster was call Utopia.

"Hello I'm Utopia and I bring hope by hugging" was the favorite line from Utopia and Yuma like to hug the warrior.

The boys were having fun with the all monsters. They had one monster call Kurivolt ,which was a small black ball with red eyes and feet, push both Yuma and Astral around. With help of a monster call Gagaga Magician that wears changes, dark blue pants, shirt and mask. The boys now had snow to play in. Astral and Yuma slid down a ramp the Utopia and Gagaga Magician built for them. Yuma landed in a big pile of snow then getting out of the snow Yuma laugh. He then start to jump and Astral using the power of the magician made more snow pile for his brother to land on.

"Hung on" Astral said.

"Catch me" Yuma cried happily as he jump knowing his brother would.

"Got you" Astral said as he did

"Again" Yuma said not realizing that he was going faster.

"Wait" Astral said trying to catch Yuma on the snow. "Slow down," Astral slip on some ice and look up to see Yuma jump of the mound of snow.

"Wee" Yuma said as he fell,

"Yuma" Astral cried throwing some magic that accidentally hit Yuma in the head. Watching as his brother fell and hit some of the snow. The only thing going through Astral's head was Yuma ok. Picking Yuma up the blue hair boy saw his brother's own hair start to turn a crimson color. Scared of what he had down Astral did the only thing a boy his would do call his parents. "Mama, Papa" After he did the area around his turn red and the monster vanished.

Astral and Yuma parents running into the room. After entering The boy's father Kazuma look at what happen and said "Astral what have you done?". Kazuma was a man with tan skin and the same bangs as Yuma. "This is getting out of hand"

"It was an accident" Astral said hugging Yuma then allowed his mother to pick Yuma up.

As soon as Mira took her youngest son. She felt the change in Yuma's body "He's like stone".

Kazuma felt Yuma as well "I know where we need to go". The king quickly headed to the library there he found a book with a map and a picture of a human - like being with skin made of of rock standing above a person.

Getting some horses the royal family left their home to find someone to cure Yuma.

* * *

Unknown to the family they past Tori who saw the red dust trail that came from Astral. "Chaos dust?" she asked herself. Turning the sled around Tori followed the royal family "Faster Cheer Girl" Tori said to her friend.

Cheer girl did go faster until they came to a valley that was covered in red crystals. Cheer girl stop the sled near a small hill and the two girl look over at the family in the center of the valley.

* * *

"Please help" Kazuma called out "It's my son".

Some of the rocks move to show human -like beings with skin made of rock and different colors.

"It's the king" a yellow skinned and hair, blued eyed one said.

A wisteria color one with blue marking ,gray hair and eyed came up to the family

* * *

"Barians?" Tori said.

"Shush, I'm trying to listen" red barian with black hair and green eyes said appearing next to Tori. Tori was so surprised she hit the barian with her shovel. The Barian was cross eyed for a minute before looking at Tori "You got guts. I'm going to keep you" with that the red skin barian hugged the confused girl.

* * *

"Your Highness" after he bowed the barian took Astral's hand the wisteria colored one asked "born with the power or cursed?"

"Born and getting stronger" Kazuma explained.

The barian whose name was Durbe let out of Astral and put his hand on Yuma head. "You're lucky it wasn't his heart and there for his soul" Durbe said 'The heart and soul aren't easily changed, but one's head can be persuaded"

"Do what you must" Kazuma said in his king's voice.

"I recommend that we remove all magic even memories" Durbe said. As he said that Durbe lifted his hand off the young boy's head. Chaos dust rose with Durbe's hand and showed some of Yuma's memories of him and Astral playing in the large room in the castle. Moving his hand over the images Durbe made it look like the boys play outside in the woods with the duel monsters not inside. He then put the memories back into Yuma's head and said "But I did leave the fun you two had and he'll be fine"

Yuma smile like he was having a good dream.

"But he won't remember I have powers?" Astral asked after looking at his little brother and was relieved that Yuma was ok.

"It's for the best" Kazuma said placing his hand on astral's shoulder.

"Listen to me Astral, your power will only grow" Durbe motioned for the young prince to follow him a short distance away to one of the red crystals. Once there the barian place on the crystal "There is good in your powers for it is what drives humans to live, but at the same time there is danger. It also drives evil, fear is your greatest enemy" Durbe explained.

Astral watch the images in the crystal. At first it was happy, Astral saw himself older with both humans and duel monsters having fun. The image turned dark the human attach Astral and his monsters. Astral was scared and ran to his father.

"No" Kazuma said hugging Astral he look at his wife then back at Durbe. "We'll protect him, Astral will learn to control it. I know he will. Until he does well lock the gates, limit the staff, and limit his contact will people. We'll keep his powers hidden from everyone even Yuma"

Back at the castle the new changes were put into place at once. The gates and winds were closed, many of the castle's staff left and Astral stayed in his room. Yuma didn't understand why things were happening all he want to do was play with his brother and the duel monsters in the woods.

* * *

Done. Now for some expansions. One the world it is a mix of Astral, Barian, and the human worlds. Second is that Astral is the only person able to make a field were the Duel monsters can be summon and he can also channel the powers of the monsters. Everyone else interacts will wild duel monsters. Third is that yes I used the barian and they look like their human forms with their barian skin. The songs will be change to fix the signer or who the song is about. Until I can figure out how to make the song 'in summer' fit Utopia I won't be doing it. Sorry to the people who love that song. I also didn't put in the chanting once again I'm review and tell what you like/dislike and tell me if there is any spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning this chapter is sad and will make you cry. Frozen and Yu-gi-oh zexal aren't mine.

Chapter two: Do you want to build a duel deck

* * *

About a week after the changes in the castle. Snow was fall outside and Yuma was happy . Yuma had on a red jacket, purple shirt, black pants, and white shoes. He want to play with the duel monster that had come out of the wood. He ran to his brother's room and knocked.

_Astral?_

_Do you want to build a duel deck?_

_Come on, let's go and duel!_

Yuma sang trying to get his brother to say yes or just something.

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

Yuma flopped on the floor and then look under the door still singing

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies_

Yuma sat in the middle of the same room the change his life. He was play with plashies of himself and his brother. His plushie had a white hooded jacket and white pants with moons on them. Astral's one was all blue.

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why_

Yuma didn't like that his brother wasn't playing with him. He fell back on the floor then tried again to get Astral to come out.

_Do you want to build a duel deck?_

_It doesn't have to be a duel deck_

Yuma look through the keyhole to Astral's room then Put his mouth to the hole trying to get his brother out by suggesting that they could do something other than play with the duel monsters.

"Go away, Yuma." Astral's voice said from in the room.

"Okay, bye.." Yuma said sounding sad then he left know that his brother need some time alone.

Astral had on a blue coat, shirt, and pants and looked out thhe window at the kids playing in the snow with different duel monsters, as he put his hands on the window sill the area Astral touched turn red. Astral quickly removed his hands

"Here this should help" Kazuma said putting white gloves on His oldest son's hands then put his own on the glove to show that he was fine "See Conceal it"

"Don't feel it" Astral said repeating what he father was saying

"Don't let it show." They Both said and Kazuma smiled.

_Do you want to build a duel deck?_

_Or ride our bike around the halls?_

Yuma now a few years older tried once again to get Astral to play with him. He knock on the door then rode on a bike on the hall right into a suit of armor.

_I think a duel is overdue_

_I've started talking to the pictures on the wall!_

_(Hang in there, Mach.)_

Yuma ran into a room with many pictures flipping himself over the couch He point to a picture of a silver winged horse.

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by..._

_(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)_

Yuma was on the floor looking up at the grandfather clock. He move this feet to the pendulum and mimic the ticking he heard.

Astral panic as his powers now seem to work even with the gloves turning to his parents he said " It's getting stronger, I'm scared"

"Calm yourself" Kazuma said walking to Astral "Being upset make it worse"

"No don't come near me" Astral said nearly shouting backing away. "Please I don't want to hurt you" he said a bit calmer.

Mira put her hand on Kazuma's shoulder and both look a bit unhappy about what was happening to Astral but did as he requested.

Yuma now 13 ran down the hall just past Astral's room . Look at the door but didn't knock. He then ran and hugged his mother. "See you in two weeks" he said.

Kazuma, Mira and some servants were in the main hallway. The Servants were getting the king and queen's travel packs.

Astral was there and bowed looking up he asked in a voice that sounded sad "Do you have to go?"

"You'll Be fine, Astral" Kazuma said in a reassuring voice. The ship was ready and set sail, but a storm ended the trip and killed both Kazuma and Mira.

Their picture was covered by a black cloth. Everyone had black clothing and all but Astral attend the funeral. Yuma was sad for the first time . He walk slowing to Astral's room. Once there Yuma knock.

_Astral?_

_Please, I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you are_

Yuma was lend against the door now just trying to get Astral to see that now they were alone.

_They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

He slid down to the floor and started to cry.

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_

Astral who was listening to his brothers song sat next to the door in the same way as Yuma. He too started to cry. Astral's room now was red from his power being released after hearing about his parents death.

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to build a duel deck?_

Both boy were crying, they were now orphans. The kingdom would have to wait three years before anything would happen.

* * *

I'm crying I had to kill Yuma's parents this the second time I had to kill someone. If you're wonder what I mean by that look for my Naruto story about Tobirama . This is shorter than the last chapter. You can guess that the Yuma and Astral dolls are them from the anime/manga. I would like to know who you my readers think the Duke will be. Please review and tell what you like/dislike and tell me if there is any spelling mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

This is where more people will appear and some of my oc. Frozen and Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal aren't mine.

Chapter three: For the first time in forever

* * *

The sun was bright and many people from the neighboring kingdoms were arriving for the coronation of Astral who was now 18.

"Welcome to Heartland" a girl with hair like a cat's ears said to the arrivals. "The gates will open soon."

"Thank you" one of the neighboring Princes said. He had light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that is curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front, as well featuring dark green bangs. His clothes were a white trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, a fingerless black glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots. The Prince was from the kingdom of Galaxy and His name was Kaito Tenjo.

"Mom do I have to wear is?" a boy with dark red almost black hair and brown eyes said complained to his mother about the nice clothes he had on.

"Because the King have come of age it's coronation day" His mother who also had the same eyes said taking his hand and heading to the castle.

"That's not my fault" the boy said while his mother just sigh.

Many of the people who live in Heartland were getting everything ready for the party that would happen later.

Tori who was now grown and was wearing a white shirt, pink skirt and white boots was with Cheer Girl buying food for the both of them. Turning to her friend Tori asked" Do you need something Cheer Girl? "

"A snack" Tori did say that but she said it in a high squeaking voice. As she said this Tori showed a cookie which Cheer girl grab and stuffed over half in her mouth.

"Share" Tori said in a tone that said the fairy had better share.

Cheer Girl did by giving Tori half of the cookie which the human bit into. They had this habit for some years now.

Two boys ran past one had blue hair the other brown.

"I can't believe they're opening the gates" The blue haired one said

"And for a whole day" The brown hair boy said "faster Caswell" With that Caswell and Flip ran to the Castle.

A Prince from another kingdom walk by with his bodyguards and fiancé. "Heartland our mysterious neighbor and trade partner" the prince said he had on a silver sashes across his chest, a wind chime-like necklace, a red jeweled silver necklace on his head, silver earrings, silver bracelets on his right arm, a purple cape with a hood, purple pants with pointed shoes, and a large golden gauntlet covering his entire left arm, with a spike protruding from the gauntlet. "Open your gates so I can find your secrets and exploit your riches! Did I say that out loud...?" the prince asked looking at his bodyguards.

"Yes you did" His fiancé said then hit him on the head. She had brown hair and blue eye. Her clothes were a white shirt under a black scarf, a gray skirt and white shoes.

Another visiting royalty were talking about the princes. "I can't to see the King and Prince. I bet they're cute"

" Well I bet they're handsome"

* * *

In the castle Yuma way asleep in his bed and was shoring.

"Prince Yuma" servant's voice said through the door.

"Huh?" cane Yuma's sleepy reply.

"Prince Yuma" the servant said more loudly.

"Yeah" Yuma said still asleep.

"Sorry to wake you" the servant said

"You didn't I've been up for hours" Yuma said sitting up but was still asleep. he shored "Who is it?"

"Still me sir" the servant said then got to what he was at the door for " The gates will open soon time to get ready"

Yuma stretch ran his hand through his must up hair "Ready for what?" in the morning Yuma could be distracted.

"Your brother's coronation" came the reply

"my brother's coraton" Yuma said finally opening his eye and looking at his clothes for the coronation. The tux was a red shirt, a black vest, his white pants with three red half moons and black dress shoes. Yuma realized what the day was and got out of bed. "It's coronation day" Once outside his room Yuma was so happy he spun himself around a servant then started to sing as other servants open the windows and the door.

_The window is open, so's that door!_

_I didn't know they did that anymore!_

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...?_

Yuma grab a plate from one pile that some servants were carrying out then put it on another then become to look around as his home open to show more than it had in the last three years.

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

Yuma ran through the hall then slid down the ballroom floor happy that many rooms that weren't being use now were.

_Finally they're opening up the gates!_

_There'll be actual real live people_

Yuma slid down the stair rail once down on the next floor he shook an amor's hand. The amor's arm came off.

_It'll be totally strange_

_But wow! Am I so ready for this change!_

Yuma then put it back and went to the window to see a ship coming into the port.

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light!_

Yuma jump out the window on to a painter broad and start to pull himself up to see more ships coming in.

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night..._

He swung himself back and forth then walk/ran to garden.

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone!_

Once Yuma was there began to worry about meeting other people. he hit himself in his chest to make sure he wasn't going to burp.

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

Going down on one Yuma let some ducks on his hand then he relieved that he might met his true love.

_I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)_

_What if I meet... the one?_

_Tonight, imagine me tux and all_

_Dashlly draped against the wall_

_The picture of sophisticated grace…_

_Ooh!_

Yuma was now in the ballroom and near one of the windows. He wrapped his shoulders in the window's drapes pretending that he was a man of very high class. Yuma unfortunately hit himself in the head with the tassel he then acted like he had seen a girl.

_I suddenly see her standing there_

_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some rice balls in my face!_

Yuma was acting like a he was flirting with a bust of woman. he then stuffed some near by rice balls.

_But then we laugh and talk all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've led so far!_

Yuma spun around with the bust and let it go manage to land the bust in the cake.

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun!_

Yuma ran into the room with many pictures then he started imitating the pictures.

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone..._

_And I know it's totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance..._

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance!_

He did things like mimicking kissing a girl's hand to bowing to began a dance. Yuma stop at a picture of five men at a table with a woman and sighed hoping that he would find his soul mate.

While Yuma was running about Astral was in his room and he look out at the people coming for the day.

_(Inhales)Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good boy_

_You always have to be_

Astral walk to a portrait of his father holding the kingdom's scepter in his hand. once there Astral took off his gloves.

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Put on a show…_

Astral pick up a candle stick and turn around to act if he was in front of people

_Make one wrong move_

_And everyone will know_

Unfortunately Astral's nerves gotten to him and the stick started to turn red. Quickly Astral put his gloves back on.

_But it's only for today_

Yuma look out of the room he was in.

_It's only for today!_

Astral start to walk to give the guard the order

_It's agony to wait_

Yuma ran to the gate.

_It's agony to wait!_

Astral open the door of the room his was in and Told the Head Guard to open the gate

_Tell Eliphas to open up... the gate!_

Yuma was now that the gate had had out once the gates were finally open in so long.

_The gate!_

_For the first time in forever_

Astral walk down the hall.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

Yuma look at all the people going in the castle h even duck under a cake.

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!_

Astral opened the window in front of him.

_Be the good boy you always have to be_

Yuma Jump up on a pole at the end of the walk way.

_A chance to change my lonely world_

Astral was standing outside to window remembering what his father taught him.

_Conceal_

Yuma smiled as the thought of finding his true love.

_A chance to find true love!_

Astral continuing saying what he was told growing up

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know!_

Yuma jump off the wall with the help of a random person.

_I know it all ends tomorrow_

_So it has to be today!_

_Cause for the first time in forever…_

Yuma ran down to the ports happy that he was outside and he wanted to see everything.

_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way! Oh!_

Yuma then found himself suddenly going sideways into a boat and have a bucket fall on his head.

* * *

Yes i put Kite in this he is also just appeared in Back to Barian. I also showed who i put as The duke of Weselton not it is not Mr. Heartland i will say that. Sorry to the people you thought that he would be. I put in two of my ocs in here one will be more apparent. This was hard to do at the end and the next song will be just if not more hard. Please review favorite/ follow and point out any spelling mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Love is an open door

* * *

"Hey" Yuma said lifting the bucket off his head.

"I.I'm so sorry" the person who was on a horse said "Are you all right?"

Yuma could only stare at the girl on the horse she was beautiful. she had dark pink eyes, pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs. she wear long hood on her head, white heeled sandals, a white dress and three gold rings on her legs.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked

" Hey Yes I'm fine" Yuma said fumbling over his word.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked getting off her horse.

"Yes" Yuma said then started to mumbling "I wasn't watching where I was going i'm great really"

"Thank god" She said then healed out her hand to help Yuma up. Then the girl remember that she should introducing herself "Princess Rio of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean" Princess Rio said with a small creasy.

"Prince Yuma of Heartland" Yuma said with a bow.

"Prince?" Rio asked herself "My lord" she said with a much deeper creasy.

Her horse also bowed that case both of them to fall on each other.

"Hi" Yuma said

The horse realized what it did and tried to fix be moving its hove. That case the two to switch.

"Oh boy" Rio said.

"This is awkward" Yuma said helping Rio up "Not yours, we were, your beautiful. Wait what"

Rio smile then said "I want abalise for hitting the prince of Heartland and every moment after" said will a smile.

"It's ok I'm not that prince If you had my brother Astral then yesh" Yuma said then become to walk back to the castle "You're lucky it just me" Yuma then petted Rio's horse.

"Just you?" Rio asked

"Yes" Yuma said and smiled.

Rio also smiled.

It was best moment until he heard the bell "The bells the coronation I have to go, bye" with that Yuma ran to the castle.

Rio just waved. Her horse did the same that case Rio to fall in the water with an "Oh no". once out of the water she smiled.

* * *

The people of the city and the visitors were sitting cramped and watching the coronation. A choir was sing a song for the coronation. Astral was standing in the center with Yuma off to one side. He saw Rio and wave at her while the bishop place the crown on Astral's head. Astral had on a blue suit with a blue cape and white pants and boots. Astral look at the scepter that he would hold, he reached for it but look up when the bishop coved.

"Your highness the gloves"

Astral look down at his dark blue gloves and hesitantly took them off then pick up the gold scepter then face the crowd who stood up. Astral honestly couldn't hear the man behind him. He held his berth and look down to see the scepter which was turning red. Once he hear "King Astral of Heartland" Astral quickly put the scepter down, put on his gloves and let out his berth.

Everyone stood up and said "King Astral" Astral turn and smiled.

The music was loud and happy some of the gust were dancing until the song end.

"King Astral of Heartland" said the vassal name Bronk who was a larger man. Astral walk up to where he would stand and face the crowd who bowed. "Prince Yuma of Heartland"

Yuma ran in and stop short of his spot. Bronk point to the spot next to Astral.

"Here are you sure?" Yuma asked walking over to his brother. Bronk had to grab Yuma on his arms and place him next to the new king. Yuma notes how close he was and moved a bit more way from Astral.

"Hi" Astral said for the first time in a long time to his brother

"Hi me?" Yuma asked. Astral nodded "Hi"

Astral tried to have a conversion with Yuma by saying " You look handsome"

"Thanks" Yuma said happy to be talking to his brother "You look handsomer. I'm mean more handsome"

"Thank you" Astral said smiling then look out to the gust and said "So this is what a party looks like"

"It's warmer than I thought" Yuma said out of nowhere.

"What is that amazing smell?" Astral asked then both brother took in the smell

"Rice balls" they said and laugh.

Before Yuma could say something more Bronk said "Your majesty, Prince Victor Shadows of True Moon Island"

" It's Vector" Vector snapped "It's Vector" he said more polite to Astral and Yuma.

"And his fiancé Lady Siri" Siri bowed then hit Vector on the head. "Be nicer"

Vector mutter under his breath then turned his attention back to the king. "As your close partner in trade it would be the right thing to offer your first dance if you were a girl" the last was said quietly and case Siri to hit Vector again.

Both Astral and Yuma sniggered at that.

Astral managed to get his laughter under control before saying "You are right." then point to Yuma "But I think my brother would like to get all of us something to drink could you both get some"

"What I didn't" Yuma started to say

"What an excellent idea" Vector said grabbing the prince "Come on Yuma" with that they levet to get the drinks

"Sorry" Astral said then turn to Siri to ask her about Vector. only to find Siri looking at him with a look at held sympathy and understanding.

"Power can be good or bad that all depends on the person who wields it" Siri said looking at Astral.

"Huh?" was all Astral could say, but he was very afraid did Siri know about his powers?

* * *

"You know it is so great to have the gates open" Vector said at the drink table he had step twice on Yuma feet "The question is why did they close. Do you know the reason?" he asked going in Yuma's space.

"No" Yuma said leaning back and wonder why Siri was engaged to this person because he could see that Siri was nicer.

"Ok" Vector said and lead Yuma back to Astral and Siri. There he gave Siri her drink while Yuma gave Astral his.

Once the two left Yuma rubbed his Arm. "Well he was energetic" Astral said while trying to not to laugh at Yuma misfortune.

"Yeah for a boy my age in slippers" Yuma said.

"You ok?" Astral asked getting his laughter under control.

"Yes I'm fine" Yuma said with a smile. "I've never been better I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too" Astral said with a smile then he stopped "But it can't"

"Why not?" Yuma asked confused

"It just can't" Astral said in a louder voice.

Yuma step back and said "Excuse me" then walked away. Yuma walk around crying a bit then was push to the side and coat by a hand.

"Glade I coat you" Rio said

"Rio" Yuma said.

They then dance for a bit and talk or rather Yuma talk. While they walk Rio saw Yuma's crimson streak of hair.

"What is this?" she asked point the hair out.

"I was born with it" Yuma explained "Though I dreamed I was kiss by a barian" he added

"I like it" Rio said.

They were on a trace when you asked "So you have How many sibling?"

"Two" Rio said "An older twin brother and a younger sisters and both pretend I was the wall for two years"

"How horrible" Yuma said.

"That's what sibling do" Rio said

"Yeah brothers the most" Yuma said. "Astral and I were really close when we were little, but one day he just shut me out"

"I'll never do that" Rio said putting her hand on Yuma's.

Yuma smile then said "Okay, can I just, say something crazy?"

"I love crazy!" Rio said

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_Then suddenly I bump into you_

Yuma got up and walk to the door then close it with a snap.

I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like,

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

Rio got up from her stop and gesture to Heartland then walk to Yuma and ran her finger down hid cheek.

_But with you..._

_But with you_

Yuma walk around Rio

_I found my place..._

_I see your face..._

Both Yuma and Rio turn to face each other

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

Yuma and Rio swirled around each other then open the door nearest them.

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

They were now is the hall slip dancing.

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

A guard had hear something thought he saw someone. Yuma and Rio had just slip behind the door.

_Love is an open door..._

Yuma climbed on to roof with saw a shooting star.

_I mean it's crazy..._

"What?" Yuma asked

_We finish each other's—_

"Sandwiches!" Yuma said then climbed down.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Rio agreed happily and followed Yuma

_I've never met someone-_

They were on the bridge.

_Who thinks so much like me!_

"Jinx! Jinx again!" they both said

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation_

They were in front of the clock acting like robots.

_You-_

_And I-_

_Were-_

_Just-_

They grab each other's hands

_Meant to be!_

_Say goodbye…_

_Say goodbye..._

The dance around the lighthouse

_To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

They now were in a room with doors Rio open the tops of the doors while Yuma try to catch her by opening the same doors as well.

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more!_

They were now near the waterfall and dance as well.

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

Yuma and Rio formed a heart around the full moon.

_Love is an open door…_

Yuma got down on one knee and said "Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier?" Rio said "Yes!"

* * *

Yes I switch some of the parts in the song, and Rio had only two other siblings Shark(duh) and someone else can you guess who? Please review/ favorite/ follow and point out any mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Now here comes the best song in the hole movie but first Astral has to do ….. Frozen and Yugioh Zexal aren't mine.

Chapter Five : Let it go

* * *

Yuma and Rio had to navigate through the crowd of people to find Astral. They did find him talking some royals.

"Astral" Yuma call which case Astral to turn to see his brother and a girl "I mean king me again may I present Princess Rio of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean"

"Your highness" Rio said with a cercy. "we would like"

"Your pleasing" Yuma said trying to contain his excitement.

"Our marriage" They said together.

Astral could only blink at what he hear "Marriage?" he asked.

"Yes" Yuma squeak while holding Rio

"Sorry I'm confused" Astral said.

"We haven't work everything out" Yuma admitted. "We need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of Course need soup and ice cream. Will we live here?" Yuma asked Rio.

"Here?" Astral asked to himself

"Absolutely" Rio said.

"Yuma" Astral said trying to get his brother attention.

"We can invite your siblings too" Yuma said not hearing his name.

"What" Astral said "No, no, no" he was trying to get Yuma to stop.

"Where will they be staying?" Yuma asked.

"Slow down" Astral said finally get Yuma attention "No one siblings are staying and no one is getting married"

"Wait what" Yuma said as both his and Rio's smile vanished

"Yuma can I talk to you alone" Astral said put force on the last word

"No" Yuma said pulling Rio to enforce the next thing he would say "Whatever it is you can say to both of us"

"Fine" Astral said going into a mix of king and big brother "You can't marry a woman you just meet Yuma"

"You can if it's true love" Yuma argued.

"What do you know about true love Yuma" Astral said/ argued back.

Rio was watching the brothers argued back and forth

"More than you" Yuma said "All you know is to shut people out"

Astral look a bit hurt at that but know that Yuma was right. "You asked for my pleasing, but my answer is no, excuse me" with that he started to walk away.

"Your Highness If I may" Rio started to say.

"No you may not and i think you should go" Astral said walking away from his brother and the princess "The parity is over close the gates"

"Yes Your highness" a guard said.

"No Astral" Yuma ran up to his brother and grab one of the gloves.

"Give me my glove" Astral said trying to grab the cloth.

"Please Astral I can't live like this" Yuma pegged holding the glove.

Astral look at his brother with a sad expression "Then levee" he said

Yuma went wide eye at what Astral said.

Astral sighed then turn to levee.

"What did I ever do to you?"Yuma asked/yelled.

"Enough Yuma" Astral said trying to keep himself from losing control.

"No why do you shut me out?" Yuma asked trying to get why his brother was doing this. He wasn't noting everyone was watching them "why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of? " Yuma finally yelled.

"I said enough" Astral said then he did what he had been struggling not to go use his power. The red energy came out of his hand and from crystal spikes that grow for a second. Everyone was very scared at what they saw all except Siri who was near Vector and his bodyguards she look considered.

"Sorcery" Vector said as he pull Siri more near him and move behind his bodyguards. One was very tall with black skin and yellow hair. The other also had black skin and black hair with a gold and black eye. "I know there was something dubis going on here"

"Astral" Yuma said eye widening.

Astral open the door to the room and left as fast as he could.

* * *

He end up going out the castle doors and saw the townspeople. Were once they saw their king applauded. Astral tried to get through the people, but didn't really get that far.

"Your Highness is something wrong?" A woman asked.

Astral didn't answer. He back up and touch the fonten. Casing the stone to turn red and the water to crystal. Astral look at what he did then to the door to see Vector.

"Stop him" the prince yelled.

"Please stay away" Astral said as he sent a blast of chaos energy towards Vector and his bodyguards causing them to fall over on the ice that formed.

"Monster" Vector said from getting up a bit and fixing his hair. "Monster"

Astral felt that in his soul as he look at the people around him. The woman who had asked his if he was ok fell back fear on her face. He then turn and ran.

Yuma who had followed Vector look for his brother "Astral" seeing his Yuma ran after Astral with Rio going as well.

* * *

Astral ran to the bay where he look back when he hear his name. He step back and on to the water a bit turning he saw a small layer of crystal forming.

"Wait please" Yuma call appearing in the arch way.

Astral look up at his brother then at the crystal. Placing his foot on the crystal and seeing it harden case Astral to ran over to the mountain on the other side all the while making more crystal.

"Astral stop" Yuma said as he reach the bank where he fell.

"Yuma" Rio said coming over and helping Yuma up. They saw Astral make it to the other side then Rio saw what was happening to the bay "The bay".

Yuma also saw as the hole bay turned to crystal.

* * *

"Snow?" A woman asked look at the flakes coming down.

"Chaos snow" a man said seeing the that the snow was red.

Both Yuma and Rio walk through the people to the castle.

"Are you alright?" Rio asked.

"No" Yuma said sounding upset.

"Did you know?" Rio asked referring to what happen.

"No" Yuma said calmer.

"It's snowing" Vector said panicking while one of his bodyguards look around. "The King has cured this land. He must be stop, We must go after him" Vector grab the bodyguard by the face as he said this.

"What no" Yuma said having hear that.

"Is there sorcery in you too" Vector asked pulling both his bodyguards in front of him. "Are you monster too?".

Siri came at this moment and hit Vector on the head. "If that were true he would of shown us" she said looking annoyed "Sorry about him" Siri said to Yuma

Yuma gave a small nodded Siri then turn to Vector and said "No I'm completely ordinary"

"That right he is" Rio said coming up and putting her hand on Yuma's shoulder. "In the best way" She add.

"My brother is not a monster" Yuma said defending Astral.

"He nearly killed me" Vector restored.

"You slipped on ice" Siri said.

"His ice" Vector said to Siri. Vector did love Siri, but sometimes found her annoying like now.

"It was an accident" Yuma said "He was scared. Astral didn't mean this any of this "

Vector shorted in a '_Could of fooled me_' way.

"Tonight was my fault" Yuma said" I puss him so I'm the one that is going after Astral"

"What" Rio said not believing what she hear.

"Being me my horse" Yuma called.

"Yuma it is too dangerous" Rio said.

"Astral isn't dangerous" Yuma said "I'll bring her back" he then got a coat from the guard that got his horse.

"I'm coming with you" Rio said taking Yuma's hand.

"I need you here" Yuma said is a slightly authority voice.

"On my honor" Rio said.

After climbing on the horse Yuma talk to the crowed "I levee Princess Rio in charge"

"Are you sure you can trust him" Rio said trying to get Yuma to take her along "I don't want to you getting hurt"

"He's my brother" Yuma said. "Astral will never hurt me" With that Yuma rode the horse out of the gates.

Rio still look like she might go until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"This is between brothers" Siri said as she was the one with her hand on Rio's shoulder "We must let them sort it out first" with that Siri turn to help Vector.

* * *

Astral had made it to the northern mountain where some of the chaos dust fell and from into crystal.

_The dust glows red on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

Astral look around just in case someone followed.

_A kingdom of isolation_

_and it looks like I'm the king_

Astral stop for a minute to look around and saw no one but him.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

Astral hug himself thinking about what had happen erler.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good boy you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

Astral start to walk again remembering what his father told him. He stop and look at his glove then took it off and let the wind take it.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

Astral tried to see if you could use his powers like when he was younger. He made a red key shaped snowflake in both of his hands. Then he made the area around him a field and summoned Utopia all while smiling.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

He then made chaos dust that stay in the air. Astral then made it into small crystals the feel to the ground.

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_Chaos never bothered me anyway_

Astral continued to make the field and the duel monsters that play with him and his brother appeared . He even summon seven new ones. That were three humans, a human with a lion like head, a dragon, a pegasus, and a raccoon in armor. After all this Astral took off his cape letting it float away.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

Astral now much more happier than he had been in his life look back the way he had come then ran to see was he could do.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

Astral let loose all his power on made the first part of a staircase made of thin crystal like water of the bay.

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

He step on the first step and saw that it hard and got thicker. Astral smile big at that then ran up the stairs.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

Astral continued ran up the stair making more of them as he went.

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

Astral stop making the staircase and walk a short distance. Once there he slammed his feet to the ground, the same red key shape only much larger appeared around Astral.

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

Astral look at the seven duel monster. They know without being asked that their master need their power. Astral raised both his hands allowing the monster power to flow through him and rise the key shape into the floor of Astral's new crystal castle.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in chaos fractals all around_

The rest of the castle appear as the dragon flew around the outside. Astral directed the other monster, like the only female duel monster to make the inside patterns like the key shape chandler.

_And one thought crystallizes is like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

Astral dismissed the monsters as he took of the crown that was still on his head. He throw it off somewhere and then ran his finger through his hair messing it up.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I'll rise like the break of dawn_

Astral use his powers to create a new outfit. The new outfit was not like the old one. This one was red in color and look more like armor. It had shoulder pads and part of the armor came down from Astral's hips and had boots that came up to his knees. He also had a wing like cape that hung from his shoulders with small key shape designs.

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect boy is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of the day_

Astral walk from the center of his new places to the terse just as the day began. The places was finished and glimmered red in the morning light.

_Let the storm rage on_

_Chaos never bothered me anyway _

With that Astral turn around shutting the door to his new home.

* * *

That is it. When explanation time. One the duel monsters that help Astral with the building of his castle are the seven Mythyrian Numbers. Second Astral's new clothes are a red Zexal 2 with the wings of Zexal 3 also red and with small Emperor's Key shape. Also Vector's bodyguards are Don thousand and Dark Mist, sorry if I didn't say that before. Some of you may asked why the characters Siri is showing up more? She is important that is all I will say. My readers my guess why if you want and I will not be doing the song in summer, but it will be mentioned in some way. Please review/ favorite/ follow and point out any spell mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

There is are going to be lines that Mentioned Frozen in some way Yu-gi-oh zexal and frozen is not mine

* * *

Chapter Six : Meeting Tori

* * *

"Astral It's me Yuma. Your brother you didn't make you being this chaos" Yama called as he rode through the red winter. " It would have been better if you just told me" Yuma add more to himself. Then a branch fell down scaring his horse which reared up casing Yuma to fall off, the horse ran back to the kingdom. Yuma try to get the animal to came back but it didn't.

"Chaos It had to be Chaos" Yuma said to himself as he walkthrough the red powder. "Magic that makes snow would be better maybe even Summer magic." Then he saw smoke and fell down a bank loses his cloak and ended up is a river. Getting up Yuma waddle to the cabin while saying "Cold" over and over.

Once there Yuma hit the sign and read "Roku's Trading Sanctuary and Sauna cool" he said after seeing the smaller sign.

* * *

Once inside Yuma look around for some winter clothes.

"Why hello there" a voice said. Yuma look to find a old man that was shorter than him. "I have swinging suts, clogs that are half off for summer"

"That is great but boots" Yuma said "like whiter boots and pants"

"That will be over there in our winter area" Roku said pointing.

Yuma looked and saw that there was only some things in the area "Oh" then started to walk over to the winter gear "Here is a question for you have you seen another young man, the king, pass through?" he said as he put what he need on the table.

"Only someone that is as crazy as you son" Roku said as he was ready to sell or trade.

Both of them hear the door open at that time and turn to see a girl about Yuma's age cover in the red dust from head to her feet. She look around and saw the two males.

"Are you with her?" Roku asked. "Hello half off summer"

The girl ignored Roku and walk up to the counter pushing Yuma against it as well. "Cookies" she said a bit muffled.

"Huh?"

"Behind you" Tori said.

"Right" Yuma said moving out of the way.

Tori got the cookies and other thing that would help her get the red dust that was her livelihood.

"A real howler in July isn't it" Roku asked. "Where is it coming from?"

"The Tachyon Mountain" Tori said as she came back to the counter.

"Tachyon mountain" Yuma said to himself.

"That is 40" Roku said after looking at the items Tori got.

"40" Tori said in a shock voice "But I've just got 10"

"Well that is not good" Roku said scratching his chin "This is from our winter stock and there is the supply and demand problem"

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell Chaos dust for a living." Tori said. Her sled was filed with tubes of the dust.

"That is a tough job right now" Yuma joked. "I mean that unfortunate"

"Sorry it is still 40" Roku said "But I can through in a visit to our duel sauna."

Some younger kids wave from the window to the sanna.

"10 is all I have" Tori said "Can't you help me?"

Roku move the gear and cookie around but didn't put one in front and said "This is all I can give you"

"What was going on at Tachyon Mountain?" Yuma asked wanting to know about his brother. "Did it seem chaotic?

Tori removed most of the dust and her scarf from her mouth to speak. "Yes it did and back up while I deal with this crook"

"Did you call me a crook?" Roku asked dropping his nice seals person" Kaze can you remove this young girl from the shop" as he said that a man in a clock came from behind Roku and grabbed Tori.

"Ok I'm-" Tori tried stop the man from throwing her out.

"Bye" Roku said waving.

* * *

After landing in the dust Cheer Girl flow over and began to search Tori for the cookies.

"Sorry Cheer Girl no cookie" Tori said. Cheer girl look down sad "But I did find a place to sleep" pointing to the shack where the firewood was stored.

* * *

"Sorry about that" Roku said "Just the outfit and boots?"

Yuma look at the stuff on the counter then outside "No I will trade my clothes and my ring for all this stuff" pointing to what he need and what Tori need.

* * *

Tori was playing a lute and singing as Cheer Girl chewed on some barys that she found

_Duel Monsters are better than people_

_Cheer Girl, don't you think that's true?_

Cheer girl look up and nodded

_Yeah, people will beat you_

_and curse you and cheat you_

_Every one of the is bad except you_

Tori petted the Duel Monster

_Oh, thanks buddy_

_But people smell better than Duel Monsters_

_Cheer Girl, don't you think I'm right?_

Cheer Girl nodded once again

_That's once again true,_

_for all except you_

_You got me, let's call it a night_

Both of them yawned and Cheer Girl layed down next to Tori

_Good night_

_Don't let the frostbite bite_

As Tori stop singing Yuma open the door. "Nice duet"

Both Tori and Cheer Girl started "Oh it's You" Tori said. "What do you want?"

"I want you to take me up Tachyon Mountain" Yuma said he had on similar clothes to what he had on before but made out of wool.

"I don't take people up there" Tori said laying back down.

"Let me rephrase that" Yuma said throwing the mountain gear on Tori. Who sat up fast "You're taking me to Tachyon Mountain, right now"

Tori look though the gear then up at Yuma

"Look I know how to stop This storm" Yuma said.

Tori sided "We leave in the morning" Tori said laying down to sleep. "And you forgot the cookie" Once again Tori got hit by a bag.

"Sorry" Yuma said panicking a bit before going into a prince like attitude. " We leave now, right now" with that Yuma went outside to wait for Tori.

Tori pull out a cookie gave it to Cheer Girl who bit of a lot before Tori eat the rest.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait please review


End file.
